


Real Side

by kobusrain



Series: Dark Forests [1]
Category: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi/雨ノ森 川海, BEYOOOOONDS, Hello! Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: Taking the definition of "Dark Miimi" to the next level.





	Real Side

_ Since when did you fall into darkness? _

The girl could feel the raindrops upon her hood, pelting her as it grew stronger. However, the strong raindrops felt nothing when she felt a trembling, weak hand grab at her ankle. With eyes that lacked any sort of sympathy, she glanced down at the boy who barely mustered out a whisper. The rain mixed with the blood dripping from his head, and this was a sight that the girl greatly enjoyed. 

“Please…. Please don’t hurt me anymore…. I don’t know what I did but  _ please…. _ ” 

Such a weak, pathetic tone of voice begging to be spared. The girl said nothing, and only crouched down. It looked as if she was trying to hold back laughter, but it was hard to tell as her mouth was covered by a face mask, and any indication of an expression was hidden by the darkness. She lifted up her hand, which gripped a baseball bat dripping with blood.  _ Oh, right. I had this, _ the girl thought to herself, letting out another laugh. 

The laugh was oddly cheerful, and had no trace of evilness hidden in it. Just a pure laugh of amusement. However, the fact that this laugh seemed so  _ familiar _ was what scared the boy. “Good night,” said the girl, in a quiet whisper. At that point, the boy’s vision spun, unable to see the girl’s next move. The last thing he ever saw was the silver glint from the girl’s hand where the baseball bat used to be, before he completely blacked out.

As the rain washed the blood from her clothes, she scoffed and left the knife in the boy’s forehead and walked away. She discarded the mask and threw it on the ground, yet her face had still been hidden by the darkness of the night. 

* * *

“Whoa, Osaka’s starting to get scary….”

In a bright rehearsal room, the members of BEYOOOOONDS were currently taking a break from their musical practice. As they all sat around the floor reading their scripts, with some practicing their lines to one another, it had been Kurumi who suddenly spoke up upon quickly glancing at her phone’s news feed. This caught most of the members’ attention, except for the few who were off to the side still rehearsing lines. Minami, who was sitting closest to Kurumi at the time, shuffled closer to the other just to see what she was reading. 

“Miimi, did you know about this? This is like, the third missing person in Osaka recently, but isn’t this your school’s name?” asked Kurumi, pointing at the words on the screen. The other members were completely interested at that point, eyes glancing over at both Kurumi’s phone and then at Minami. They all started to murmur to one another as they managed to catch glimpses of the article Kurumi read on her phone

Minami pouted a little, her cheeks puffing up as she started to look worried. “Yeah, it is…. He’s my classmate and he wasn’t at school at all yesterday,” answered the girl, eyebrows furrowed in concern. She then felt both Yuhane and Momohime grab her arms, shaking them a little bit as they had matching expressions of worry. 

“Be careful when you go home today, Miimi! If need be, you can ask any of us to go with you so you’re not alone,” suggested Yuhane, which earned a few nods from some members. However, Minami only grinned and shook her head to dismiss the suggestion. 

“Ahh, don’t worry about it! If anything I’ll just ask my parents to pick me up from the train station when I get back to Osaka!”

The other members looked hesitant, but they had no time to worry about the situation as their break time was soon to come to an end. Needing to put their concerns off to the side, all the members cleaned up and continued to rehearse until their day was finished. 

As soon as rehearsal was finished, it was already dark outside. Some of the members, including Minami, were heading to the train station together. “Are you sure you’ll be fine going to Osaka on your own? I can always go with you, if you want,” asked Saya, who was still quite concerned. “I don’t mind at all, since we live pretty close to one another.”

But Minami dismissed her suggestion once again, giving Saya and the rest of the members her usual smile. “Don’t worry! I promise I’ll be fine!” she answered. As they entered the train station together, the group engaged in some small chit-chat until their trains came, one by one. Minami’s was the last to arrive, and therefore the last to leave out of the members. Now having some alone time, the girl’s face darkened, and the happy, cheerful look on her eyes disappeared. Instead, she momentarily had twisted her face before a small frown appeared, but it was quickly hidden as soon as she pulled the face mask onto her mouth. 

The look on her eyes became empty, almost deadly in a sense. 

_ Should I do another one tonight? _

As Minami nonchalantly looked through her phone, she drowned out the sound of the chatter and the train moving through the rails with her music. It seemed as if she was trying to make some sort of decision, yet the face mask made it harder to tell what she really was thinking. It didn’t feel long until she finally arrived at her destination, but instead of heading home like she had told her members, she took a completely different direction. Isolating herself from public view, Minami took off the coat she had been wearing, and replaced it with a black raincoat from her backpack. 

She also slipped on some gloves, before she entered a small, worn-down shack close to the woods that was quite isolated and hidden from the public. Minami left her bag at the corner and replaced it with a black satchel matching with her raincoat.  _ Okay, I’ll do it. _

The young idol put up her hood, walking out of the shack and taking a quick walk around the woods. She pulled out a small knife from the satchel, twirling it around her fingers with a hidden smile. “Who’s going to be my victim tonight?” she murmured to herself, before stuffing the knife back in the satchel. She walked out of the woods, now looking for a lonely person to become her victim. 

There was no danger for her, she thought, as _she_ _was_ the danger. Behind the front that she puts up at others, as the 14-year old idol Okamura Minami who was always so cheerful and was a little clumsy, there was a side of her that no one knew. The side that found thrill in blood and making human beings suffer. _I wonder when did my new addiction start…?_

Minami had found one lone person at the edge of the woods, and it wasn’t long before she made her first move with a thick branch she found on the floor. Swiftly, she knocked out the poor woman before dragging her further into the woods. Into the darkness that Minami so loved. 

  
_ I haven’t fallen into the darkness, silly…. I’ve always  _ been _ in darkness. _


End file.
